A Helping Hand
by FaithBlossom
Summary: Lemon. Kimahri finds comfort in his friend Rikku. Set between the events of FFX and X-2. Rated MA for adult themes. Please review with your thoughts! Oneshot, enjoy!


_**Hi there! This is my second ever fanfic so please if you read this let me know what you thought with the reviews or send me a message! Hope you enjoy! x**_

**A Helping Hand**

Kimahri stood quietly overlooking the Gagazet settlement. The peak provided an excellent view of the surrounding area while also being out of reach enough to provide the Ronso with some peace and private space. He watched thoughtfully as the tribe carried out everyday tasks and socialised. Kimahri watched the Ronso women talking as their men taught the young hunting techniques, his thoughts drifted as he reflected on his own solitary existence. Since the coming of the eternal calm, the stalwart guardian had been busy, but not busy enough to escape the sense that he was missing out on the enjoyment others were experiencing in a world without Sin.

His introspection was interrupted as his senses picked up scuttling noises from the rocks behind him. The Ronso grasped his halberd instinctively as he looked towards the intrusion. Much to his surprise, he saw a shock of blond braids overspilling from a blue headband appear from the crest of the ridge. His stance relaxed as a familiar face grinned back over the ledge and nimbly hopped up to his outcrop.

"Phew! …Hey the one time I come out here to see you, and you make me climb all the way up here to say hi!" said the blond girl.

Kimahri's eyes glinted with happiness at the arrival of his old companion. It had been some time since he had been visited by a fellow pilgrimage guardian since they defeated Sin.

"Kimahri glad to see Rikku again."

The young girl before him stretched her arms to the sky with a wide grin before walking to the ridge alongside the Ronso and surveying the village. She admired the views and took in the small settlement, considering the changes from when she had last arrived.

"It sure is nice up here! I can see why you like it up here Kimahri, quiet and peaceful, and you can still look after the tribe. Always the guardian!"

Kimahri folded his arms and mentally praised the plucky girl's intuition; he looked at his friend's unusual new attire and puzzled over the various changes. The Al-Bhed wore far less than he remembered, and smelt of an intoxicating mix of flower and spice scents, far removed to the smell of machine oil the Ronso's memory attributed to her.

"Can we sit down for a bit? I'm beat." Rikku said, sliding down to lean on a boulder.

Kimahri nodded and squatted beside her.

"No I said sit down! Take a break for once!" The young girl said, pushing her hand against Kimahri's leg to unbalance him.

The Ronso complied and mimicked the sitting position of his companion next to her. He again analysed the attire of the girl, he mused that although it was a fine day, the Al-Bhed's clothing would be more suited to the shores of Besaid that the Gagazet mountains. Clad in a bikini top and short skirt, Rikku's only appropriate items were some hardy boots and a long yellow-orange scarf.

"Rikku not cold?" He enquired.

"Huh? No I'm fine thanks, anyway how is my favourite Ronso?" She smiled.

"Kimahri well. Tribe grows and monsters stay away. People are happy here and with each other"

"And you? I hear they want you to be the Elder around here, you'll have all the ladies around you then!" Rikku joked.

Kimahri bristled slightly, "Ronso women not like Kimahri much."

"That's not true! You're a hero and a great catch, if I were a Ronso I'd go for you!"

"Kimahri too small for Ronso women, and horn still brings ridicule." He pointed.

Rikku shuffled uncomfortably, feeling sorry for her friend. Kimahri had always been loyal and kind, despite his fierce exterior. He was a mighty warrior and wise despite his age, she wondered why the Ronso women would be so shallow as to judge him by his physical characteristics in spite of his personal qualities.

The two looked on at the tribe as Kimahri thought about his solitary romantic life. He tried to steer conversation another way;

"Rikku look different, why?"

The Al-Bhed girl smiled as she pointed to her clothes, "What this? Oh I just felt like a change, I think it suits me better don't you?"

"Suits Rikku how?"

"Well, people notice me more when I'm dressed like this, I get nice compliments."

"Compliments?"

"From boys and stuff, you know!" She said with an intrigued look.

"Why Rikku want boys' compliments?" Kimahri enquired quizzically.

"You know Kimahri, so that we can date and stuff. I'm single so I'm trying to look attractive so I can meet someone!"

Kimahri sat silently considering her words; there was no doubt that her new attire revealed more of Rikku's figure. Her curvature had filled out over the last few months and these clothes emphasised her cleavage and legs. The Ronso had always thought his friend to be attractive in her own way, but had not imagined her to be an object of sexual desire. Now he thought otherwise, with Rikku having similarly desirable traits to his ideal Ronso woman, albeit in a smaller form. He briefly let his imagination wonder as he pictured his fellow guardian as one of his kin.

"Hey Kimahri, can I ask you something?" Rikku said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Of course."

"Erm…what's it like, you know…for Ronsos? How do you do it? I know it's a stupid question but I've always wondered."

Kimahri glared at the Al-Bhed, questioning her reasoning for the question. He shifted uncomfortably on the ground as he sought the correct words for the answer. Rikku looked at him with her head tilted to one side,

"You have done stuff before haven't you?" She said with an interested tone.

"Kimahri has. That was long ago though."

The adolescent girl noticed a nostalgic change in the Ronso's expression and jumped at the rare chance of finding something out about her friend's past.

"What was she like?"

The Ronso looked over to the village settlement and pointed at a Ronso woman who was tending to some food supplies as the far end of the area. She was young and stocky by Ronso standards, and had short white hair cut into a bob.

"Namri." He said.

"You and her?" Rikku looked towards the woman.

Kimahri nodded and thought back to the night in question, when he and Namri had met in Kilika harbour and succumbed to their attractions after a long night of passion. His senses spiked as he remembered the smell of her fur and the touch of her tongue on his member. The memory of that night still remained fresh, as they had gone on for several hours of lovemaking until they were both exhausted from exertion and slept until the following afternoon.

Rikku watched as her friend quietly drifted away, unsure of what he was thinking of. She herself allowed her mind to wonder as she imagined what her first time would be like, her sexual desires had grown much with her adolescence yet she had not yet experienced anything in the way of adult contact. Rikku put this down to her overbearing father and intimidating status as one of the bringers of the Eternal Calm, yet the young Al-Bhed yearned for freedom and physicality.

Her thoughts were dispelled as she noticed Kimahri's manhood had partially escaped its sheath, she looked to him but his eyes were shut. Rikku realised where his thoughts must have led and decided to press him for more information.

"Namri looks good from here; she seems to have a very good figure hidden underneath her robes."

Kimahri did not open his eyes, instead continuing to let his memory guide him as he revisited that night. The Ronso remembered the sight of Namri naked, the shape of her form and the firmness of her womanly assets. He pictured the look on her face during their intercourse and heard her growls of pleasure again in his ears. He inclined his head towards his friend while still keeping his eyes closed,

"Namri good, very good."

Rikku watched as his penis grew larger and harder as it flowed out of his sheath. She marvelled at the size Kimahri possessed and wondered if all Ronso were so well endowed, they were naturally bigger in every other aspect after all! The Al-Bhed girl watched the pink shaft intently as her desires and sexual curiosity piqued. She looked to the Ronso and saw a calmness in him and imagined that his encounter with Namri must have been some time ago to evoke such a response. The young girl leaned over to her friend and reached towards his erection with her hand.

Kimahri jumped as he felt the grip around his shaft. He looked over to see his friend smiling up at him while gently stroking his manhood. Embarrassment enveloped him as he realised what had happened.

"Rikku no! Kimahri sorry, Kimahri shamed."

Yet the young girl simply grinned and said;

"It's ok Kimahri, there's nothing to be ashamed of! It's clearly been a while since you've had any fun and I'm going to fix that for you!" She beamed while tightening her grip on his shaft before pumping slowly from base to tip.

Kimahri felt the pressure of her hand envelop him as he grew longer and harder, the Al-Bhed girl clearly had made up her mind and he had no desire to turn her down.

"Rikku sure?" He managed.

"Hey what are friends for?" She replied with a comedic tone.

Kimahri accepted and rested back as he allowed the sensations of pleasure to flood in. Rikku's pumping action was tentative but tightly gripped as she judged how to satisfy the Ronso. She looked at the growth of his sex with admiration and noted the growing redness of it as she continued to experiment. The young girl shifted closer and tucked herself against the Ronso's chest so she could get a better motion. She increased her pace as Kimahri began to pant and growl with desire.

The Ronso's thighs clenched with sexual tension as his erection reached full form, the red appendage forming a stark contrast with his blue fur. Rikku shifted over his torso as she used her other hand to squeeze his undercarriage in between the pumping of her fist. Kimahri enjoyed the exploratory nature of his partner's attention, as various nuances of sensation shifted with each variation in technique and speed.

The Al-Bhed's own desires were growing with the pumping of her hand, her intrigue continued to spike as she played with the Ronso's manhood more. She wondered what he would feel like inside her, what he would taste like and if he would hurt her. She put the questions aside and decided to focus her attention on him, considering anything extra as something she could explore later. Her left hand continued to grip his shaft wile her right reached underneath and stroked behind his undercarriage with slow strokes of her fingers.

"Is that good Kimahri?" She asked buoyantly.

Kimahri growled with pleasure and kneaded her back gently with his right paw as he tingled with each stroke of her fingers. He reached the back tie of her bikini top and lifted a claw gently underneath to slice it free with a swift flick. The yellow garment dropped onto his lap as Rikku's breasts were exposed to the chill of the Gagazet breeze.

Rikku smiled as she felt the light wind caress her nipples as they hardened into erection, her groin felt warm with her own sexual fluids as she threw aside her bikini to continue pumping Kimahri. Her right hand again took hold of his swelling sack as she squeezed it gently with each upward stroke of her left hand. Kimahri's sense of smell picked up the scent of Rikku's growing wetness and he pulled her up by her legs over his chest. With a delicate touch he rolled her skirt upward to reveal a set of skimpy yellow underwear. With a similar method, the Ronso removed these and pulled her backwards so that he might taste her sex.

The Al-Bhed groaned as she felt the rough lapping of Kimahri's wide tongue reach into her. The softness of his fur caressed her nipples as he pulled her back onto his face. The dexterity in his tongue surprised her as he switched from wide strokes to short flicking motions against her nub. The young girl gasped as the revelation of the oral pleasure washed over her and she felt her body tingle with desire. She pushed her hips into him while resuming her own attention to him, pumping faster and harder to match his tongue.

Kimahri's erection tingled at the tip as he felt its pressure coming to the fore, the rapid motion of Rikku's fist felt completely new and invigorating compared to Ronso techniques. He increased the speed of his licks with the desire to make his partner release soon too, pushing his tongue deeper and further across as he swept from her nub to her rear with each stroke. The effect was instant as the young girl flicked her hair back with a loud groan as the unexplored sensations continued to flood into her mind.

Sensing her own release, Rikku wrapped both hands around the tip of Kimahri's member and stroked rapidly and purposefully. Pre-cum leaked over her fingers as she coaxed the final surge out of the Ronso.

"R-Rikku" Kimahri grunted as he pushed his tongue deep inside her again.

The Al-Bhed's thighs shuddered as she released, pushing back onto his tongue and squeezing it from within. She exclaimed a half-gasp as her body surrendered fully to the orgasmic pleasure while her hands flowed with the Ronso's seed as it spurted outwards and down his shaft. The two panted as one as they both unloaded their desire at the same moment, unified in their ecstasy.

Once fully released, Rikku licked at the tip of the Ronso's shaft as she tasted his seed, admiring both the size of his member and the release it had given. She stroked it gently as it retracted towards its sheath while Kimahri gently lapped at her own juices, Finally, the young girl collapsed onto her partner's stomach and gently groaned,

"That was amazing…"

"Kimahri feels much better, Rikku incredible."

She smiled as she closed her eyes and let the air flow around her, letting the Ronso gently massage her naked form with his soft paws. The two looked down across the mountains and drifted off into bliss.


End file.
